Minor Vehicle Characters
This page is for minor vehicle characters who have appeared in [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]], Thomas & Friends, the annual stories and the magazine stories. These characters were either unseen and only mentioned, or simply appeared as background characters without any speaking roles and were nameless. The Green Bus |last_appearance=You Never Know |creator(s)=Christopher Awdry |gender=Male |country_of_origin= England |basis=AEC Regal T Class London Country Area bus |vehicle=Road vehicle |fuel_type=Petrol |drivetrain=4x2 |wheels=4 |top_speed=60 mph }}The Green Bus was a passenger bus who worked in East Anglia. Biography The green bus was one of the buses who took traffic away from Toby's Old Tramway, causing Toby to have no more passengers. During those days, Toby and Henrietta were unhappy with the buses taking all their passengers, but they temporarily got their passengers back when the bus crashed through some roadworks and into a big hole. The bus was eventually repaired, and competition from the buses, as well as lorries, forced the tramway to close in 1951. Toby later told the story of his old tramway and the bus to Thomas and Percy. Technical Details Basis The green bus is based on a AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. 8 of these buses are known to survive in preservation. One of them, T31, is believed to have been the first bus to be privately preserved in the UK. Bertie and formerly Algy share the same basis. File:Bertie'sprototype.JPG|The green bus' basis Livery In the Railway Series, the bus was painted dark green. In the annual stories, the bus is painted light green with a big white stripe on his sides. Appearances * Toby the Tram Engine - Toby and the Stout Gentlemen * Series 1 - Toby and the Stout Gentleman * 1986 - You Never Know JTK 62 |last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |creator(s) = John T. Kenney |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor Australia |basis = 1962 Wolseley |vehicle = Car |fuel_type = Petrol |top_speed = 89 mph |designer(s) = BMC Australia |year_built = 1962–1965 |builder = BMC Australia }}In the sixth illustration of Steamroller, a blue car with the number plate JTK 62 can be seen. This references both the initials of the illustrator, [[John T. Kenney|'J'''ohn '''T.' K'enney]], and the year in which the book was published, 19'62. Basis JTK 62 is based on a 1962 Wolseley. File:JTK62'sBasis.jpg|JTK 62's Basis Appearances * Gallant Old Engine - Steam Roller * 1970 - Twelve Happy Engines * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Willie's Tractor * Henry Spots Trouble |last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor United States |affiliation = * Arlesdale Railway |basis = Ford 5000 |power_type = Diesel |vehicle = Road vehicle |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = Ford Motor Company |year_built = sometime between 1964 and 1967 |owner(s) = Willie }}Willie owns a tractor that he drives alongside the Arlesdale Railway. The tractor was also driven by Farmer McColl. Biography Once, Willie and his tractor were late to deliver a load of wool, and he did not secure the bales properly. Unfortunately, due to Willie's carelessness and an overloaded trailer, the load slipped onto the line, causing Rex to crash into it and derail. Technical Details Basis Willie's tractor is based on a Ford 5000 tractor. Several other tractors share the same basis. In the Railway Series, the tractor had headlights, resembling eyes. Livery Willie's tractor is painted blue in the Railway Series, while it is painted green in the television series. File:TheCablessTractorBasis.jpeg|Willie's tractor's basis Appearance * Small Railway Engines - Useful Railway * Series 19 - Henry Spots Trouble * Series 20 - Mike's Whistle and Useful Railway * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Bulgy's Friend Bulgy |last_appearance= Oliver the Western Engine Bulgy |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |basis=AEC Bridgemaster double-decker bus |vehicle=Road vehicle |type=Double-decker bus |fuel_type=Petrol |drivetrain=4WD |wheels=4 |builder(s)=Associated Equipment Company |year_built=sometime between 1958 and 1963 |company=Sodor Roadways }}Bulgy's Friend is a red double-decker bus that is one of Bulgy's close friend. Although he was not seen in the railway series or the television series, he did appear in the My Thomas Story Library, Bulgy, however, he appeared to be faceless. Personality Bulgy's friend was mentioned by Oliver as being rude, just like Bulgy, as he was trying to take Bulgy's passengers home so that Bulgy can steal Duck and Oliver's passengers. Basis Bulgy's friend is based on an AEC Bridgemaster bus, like Bulgy. File:Bulgy'sbasis.jpg|Bulgy's friend's basis Livery Bulgy's friend is painted similar to Bulgy, red and cream, though he has a light grey middle section. Appearances * Oliver the Western Engine - Bulgy * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * Series 3 - Bulgy * 2003 - Bulgy The Orange Caterpillar Crane |last_appearance=Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |creator(s)=Christopher Awdry Clive Spong |gender= |affiliation=Ffarquhar Branch Line |vehicle=Mobile Crane }} '''The Orange Caterpillar Crane' is a mobile crane that is owned by some workmen. He/she was once seen working near the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Biography When the water level in a stream near Hackenbeck rose to a dangerous level, the wooden bridge across the stream started to break apart and eventually collapsed. The line was closed down whilst the bridge was in progress of being mended, some workmen and the orange caterpillar crane owned by them helped to mend the broken bridge. Livery The orange caterpillar crane is painted orange with black lining and dark grey caterpillar tracks. Appearance * Thomas Comes Home - Washout! George's Friends |last_appearance=Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |creator(s)=Christopher Awdry |gender= |vehicle=Steamroller |type= }}George's Friends are steamrollers and friends of George. Like George, they are anti-rail and are known for ripping up railway lines and turning them into roads. When George worked near Thomas' Branch Line, he told Daisy that friends of his have paved roads over old railway lines and he was eager to do the same on Sodor. Appearances * Thomas Comes Home - Thomas Comes Home Nancy and Violet Nancy and Violet were two cargo ships featured on the Reverend W. Awdry's layout of Tidmouth - Knapford. Bio Nancy and Violet regularly delivered coal and machinery to Tidmouth Harbour for the North Western Railway. They also brought fish, which was loaded onto The Flying Kipper. Trivia * Nancy and Violet were built by Wilbert Awdry's brother, George Awdry. * They never appeared in any of the Railway Series stories, but were in Awdry's model railway scrapbook, as part of the Awdry Study at Narrow Gauge Railway Museum in Tywyn. External Links * The Modelling of Sodor: The North Western Railway (The Real Lives of Thomas) The One-eyed Truck |creator(s) = Jonathan Trueman |vehicle = Construction vehicle |type = Steam lorry |fuel_type = Coal }}The One-eyed Truck is a ghost Kelly told a story about. Bio According to the tale, it was an old steam lorry who had one of his headlamps stolen by a loader. The loader managed to get away, but, according to legend, the one-eyed truck still haunts Maithwaite Forest looking for a new headlamp. After teasing Alfie and Percy about the story, Max and Monty were sent to dump some dirt at Maithwaite Forest. They heard a shrill whistle and saw a single headlamp, becoming convinced that it was the one-eyed truck. They ran away in fright, but soon they felt silly when they realised it was Thomas. Appearances * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Percy's Scary Tale Trivia * The one-eyed truck is based on the fable tale about "the One-eyed Jack". The Loader |last_appearance=Percy's Scary Tale |creator(s)=Jonathan Trueman |name=The Loader }}The Loader is a construction vehicle Kelly mentioned in the story about the one-eyed truck he told Percy and the Pack. According to the tale, the loader had stolen a headlamp from the one-eyed truck. The one-eyed truck chased the loader into the deepest and darkest part of Maithwaite Forest. The loader managed to get away, but, according to legend, the one-eyed truck still haunts the forest looking for a new headlamp. Appearances * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Percy's Scary Tale The Chinese Caterpillar Crane China |vehicle=Crane |type=Crawler vehicle }}The Chinese Caterpillar Crane works alongside a railway in China. He was once taken by Yong Bao to lift a steam engine back onto the rails. Livery The crane is painted yellow with a black roof. The Chinese Helicopter China |type=Helicopter }}The Chinese Helicopter is a rescue helicopter that works in China. Livery The helicopter is painted red and white. The Chinese Cargo Ship China |type=Cargo Ship }}The Chinese Cargo Ship is a cargo ship that Thomas once met on his visit to China. Livery The cargo ship is painted white, red and grey. Gary's Friends Australia |basis= |vehicle=Road vehicle |type=Ute |fuel_type=Diesel |drivetrain=4WD |wheels=4 each |builder(s)= |top_speed= |year_built= |registration_number= |company= }} Three red and blue utes (or pick-up truck) appear in Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure, during Thomas's visit during his visit to Australia. They accompany Gary during the AFL Premiership Cup. Technical Details Livery The utes are painted blue and red with white lining and silver fittings. Basis Appearances Videos Thomas' Aussie Football Adventure * Series 2 - The AFL Premiership Cup The Float Lorry Magazines= The Float Lorry The float lorry is a red lorry who only appeared in the magazines. Bio Stephen and Bridget Hatt made a float for a carnival on Thomas' Branch Line. The Float Lorry was then chosen to carry the float with a replica of Thomas, which Stephen and Bridget built themselves. On the day of the carnival, as Thomas passed the procession, he spied the float that looked just like him. Appearances * 1998 - The Carnival! Trivia * The float lorry looks similar to the Horrid Lorries. However, the float Lorry was introduced four months before the fifth season episode, Horrid Lorry, in which the Horrid Lorries made their début appearances. ja:マイナーな自動車のキャラクター Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Road vehicles Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Cars Category:Lorries Category:Buses Category:Cranes Category:Traction engines Category:Steamrollers Category:Watercraft Category:Aircraft Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Promotional Videos Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:China Category:Australia Category:North Western Railway Category:USA Category:The Mainland Category:Annuals and Magazines Category:Annual-only characters Category:Magazine-only characters Category:Visitors